


Watch Out For Snakes

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Tenshi na Konamaiki | Cheeky Angel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mythology Misapplied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mythology can be relevant to the present day, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out For Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to FanFiction.Net on May 3, 2006.

“Bored, bored, bored...” Amatsuka Megumi sang a tune to herself, as the teacher droned on at the head of the class. She had composed it herself. The title was “I Am Bored”, and it went a little something like this: “Bored, bored, bored, _so bored_...”

Megumi didn’t really like school. She didn’t _hate_ it, exactly, but she could think of so many better things to do with her time. But she couldn’t just skip it altogether. If her grades dropped, her mom would get mad — or worse, her dad would cry and moan and wonder aloud where he’d gone wrong in raising her. And then he’d use it as an excuse to spend more time with her, and — ugh, it would be a whole huge mess and she’d end up worse off than before. So between all the crazy fights and run-arounds with Genzo and the rest, Megumi did her best to stay caught up in class.

And anyway, getting flunked out of school probably wasn’t manly. It was more like something _Genzo_ would do, and if _he_ was manly then Megumi would eat her blouse.

At any rate, Megumi was trapped in class. They were studying Greek mythology, for _some_ reason. It might not have been so bad, but their teacher could have made her Dragon Ball comics sound as boring as Miki’s Full Moon o Sagashite. He could have told them aliens were descending to conquer humanity and made them yawn and dismiss him. He could have — well, alright, he was boring, let’s just leave it at that.

“In one version of the tale,” the teacher babbled on in his toneless voice, “the young Teiresias was out in the country, at the foot of Mount Cithaeron, when he came upon two snakes mating. With his staff, he killed the female snake. He was then transformed into a woman.”

Megumi fell out of her chair.

“For sev — Miss Amatsuka, are you quite alright?”

“M-Megumi-san,” Fujiki whispered, from the next desk over, “is something the matter?”

“Ah, n-nothing at all,” Megumi responded with an embarrassed grin. “Sorry, teach, I’m fine.”

The teacher raised an eyebrow at her as she returned to her seat, but went on. “Ah, very well. Where was I... For seven years, he lived his life as a woman. Then once more he came upon two snakes mating. With his staff, he killed the male snake. He was then transformed back into a man.”

Megumi stared for a moment, then picked up her pencil and started to take notes with a fervor never seen before...

\------

Miki blinked at the sight before her. Back in the forested area behind her house, Megumi was rooting around in the bushes with a huge stick, barefoot, sleeves and pant legs rolled up halfway.

“Megu-chan...” she finally asked. “What are you doing?”

Megumi glanced up at Miki, wearing an incredibly determined expression. “I’m looking for snakes.”

A pause. “Ah, I see,” said Miki, who didn’t. “... Be back in time for dinner, okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

Miki watched for a moment, then shrugged, and left Megumi to her work.


End file.
